


It's All fun and Games 'till your Team dies... Then it's a Massacre

by Rowan_Twilight



Category: Gintama
Genre: "deaths", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, GinHiji - Freeform, Multi, Paintballing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paint balling should be fun but not with these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Ideas are Bad Ones in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama!

The sound of mail coming through the letterbox made Gintoki look back at the door to watch the junk fall flat to the floor. With Strawberry milk in one hand the twenty year-old made his way to sort through the assorted sizes of paper. There wasn't much. Just a few things: a stupid leaflet from the job centre; a love-letter from Sarutobi; a death threat from Takasugi; a rent-demanding letter from Otose; bills; and an interesting leaflet that included free things. He threw 71% of it in the bin. He kept the leaflet of free things and...the death threat because, hey, the grammar was poor hence it became blackmail. Gintoki sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was almost time for the weather report with Ketsuno Ana and he couldn't miss that could he? As the news-reporter kept blabbing and while chugging the milk from the carton, dead fish eyes ran themselves over the leaflet. It was advertising paintballing. The details said that there would be a competition between teams of 3 to win equipment and a free day paintballing. How hard would winning be when you would be against children? A plan had just about formulated in his head when his beloved weather girl came onto the screen and did her thing. He never paid attention to the actual report he just loved watching her speak. He paid attention to the fortune though even though he wasn't overly superstitious.

"...and Libras be careful! Your plans will backfire so be prepared!" He didn't even bother to apply the warning as he texted Shinpachi and Kagura to come to his house after school. Yet after that was done he just laid on the couch in his fluffy strawberry pajama bottoms, contemplating about getting the newly brought JUMP. His internal debate was interrupted by an unwelcome and unprecedented order from an unknown number. Well, it wasn't unknown just unsaved. He knew who it was just by the sheer number of times he had called it to get a free parfait. No other reason. Really none. Or so he told himself as he launched himself into his room to get changed.

He aimed to impress as he found out a dirty secret and he was going to rub salt in the wound. He chose skinny black jeans that hugged and showed off the curves of his legs that he saved from his early-college days. Before he got kicked out of course. He then chose a white thin long sleeved t-shirt that he rolled up to his elbows. The weather wasn't warm enough for short sleeves but it was getting there. One look in the mirror and he dismissed his abundance of silver curls, hoping the wind would smooth them down. He pocketed his phone and keys before heading out to the hallway. He wrangled with his boots for a while but then he ended up outside the apartment of the (not) mysterious messenger soon after.

* * *

It had been a quick walk but long enough for Gintoki to wonder why he was being summoned like this. His nerves had been building as he walked up the apartment complex stairs. Like this man could really kill him to keep him silent. He was crazy enough. Yet curiosity got the better of Gintoki and he found himself knocking on the light apartment door. It was soon opened by the ebony haired mayora. The owner of the apartment and the sender of the mysterious text. Gintoki saw that he wouldn’t look at him. He was standing awkwardly outside and the bastard wasn’t asking him in anytime soon it seemed.

“Um... Are you going to let me in or not?” The sugar addict asked with curiosity matching his sarcasm.

“Oh…y-yeah. Come in, Perm.” The door opened wide enough to let Gintoki in and the faint smell of nicotine roll out. "Uh do you want something to drink or..?" He let the door swing shut after his guest entered. 

"Nah. Imma good but I was just wondering why you would want to see me. Especially on what looks like your day off from work." He turned around to face the other man after taking off his shoes. Both men were the same age but while one got into University the other never even tried. 

"Ahh. Just go through and sit on the sofa it would be more comfortable for this conversation. Do you mind if I smoke? " The experience with non-smokers in the past made him ask. He didn't want Gintoki to have a go at him about second-hand smoke. 

"Okay and go ahead it won't bother me." He turned around to go through the hallway into the living room. As he heard the sigh of relief from the other man he added, "much," and sniggered. Hijikata followed and was thankful he could look at Gintoki unnoticed because, damn, he looked phenomenal. He couldn't stop his cobalt eyes from raking themselves up and down the body in front. Shit, that asshole was doing it on purpose. Damn him! They sat on opposite sofas so the blush on Toshi's cheeks was obvious as he lit up and took a calming drag. 

Breathing out he started to talk. "Um about last night. I know what you saw and what you now know..." The memory of last night flashed behind his eyelids. _The kiss with the stranger and then being caught by that guy._

"That you're gay" Hijikata's throat constricted at the words.

"U-u-uh yeah. Just please don't tell anybody. They can't know." He pleaded earnestly but the next bit came out expectedly. "But what I can't understand is why were you there. It was a gay bar." He didn't mean to ask it but at least it took the pressure of him slightly. "Why were you there?"

"Ahh it was a job." Gintoki hoped his flippant remark was good enough camouflage. He didn't want Hijikata to know he was bisexual. It would be awkward if they shared the same taste in restaurants and gay bars.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that job because it would be too much trouble for you." He blushed harder. "I mean having gays throw themselves at you would be too much bother for you no matter how much money you were being paid. I think you wanted to be there" He hoped as well.

"N-..." Gintoki's response was cut short by the hopefulness in Hijikata's expression. "Yanno whatever. If I keep your secret then you keep mine. I am bisexual and yes I wanted to be there. Are you happy now? Look I would love to stay but I have got to get groceries before Kagura comes and eats me out of house and home."  And with that he left Hijikata sitting there excitedly wondering:  _What if?_


	2. At Twenty you Really Shouldn't be Hanging out with Young Teens

As Gintoki left, Hijikata wandered into the kitchen to get a mayonnaise covered snack. He couldn't stop thinking about the bastard that just ditched him. He was bi and that meant Toshi had a chance. He had had a small crush on the guy since he met him a year ago but it was never allowed to bloom into something more because he thought Gintoki was straight. His mind wandered so much that when he was brought back to his apartment he saw he had poured too much mayo on his quick noodles. And let's face it if Hijikata Toshirou thought it was too much then you can imagine how much there was. It wasn't that he didn't like that amount of mayo but he liked to taste the food he was having with his favourite condiment. It depressed him that he would have to throw away the food. But it also led to thoughts about how he and Gintoki were compatible. They weren't even similar in interests and work ethic. Yet before the bowl of ruined food was emptied in the bin a certain shiny looking leaflet peaked up out from the trash. 

Let's just say his thought process was exactly the same as Gintoki.

* * *

 Gintoki managed to get all the groceries miraculously despite the serious lack of yen in his wallet. He had just finished stacking the shelves of his kitchen cupboards when his doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of two delinquents. He sighed, preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught of hyperactive, hormonal teens. Padding his way to the door he yelled, "not today! I don't need to buy anything off you!" He heard a muffled protest and grinned as he opened the door to his two friends. Kagura came running first. Not to hug her friend, oh no. She came and got him in a headlock to rub her closed fist in his hair. Shinpachi came afterwards but he didn't even bother to help the older man. He should be able to get out of it easily enough. Kagura was only 14. The two had obviously came from the Shimura house after school so they could both get changed from their school uniforms. Kagura had lived with Gintoki for a few years before but as their age gap was causing rumours she had moved in with the four eyes and his sister, Tae. 

Kagura was wearing her almost trademark ensemble. Some red skinny jeans that were almost the same shade as her hair and a white t-shirt that had red chinese characters all over it as well as red piping at the neck. Her black trainers had been left in the hallway and so was her umbrella that she claimed was for preventing sunstroke. Her blue eyes looked more outlined...was she wearing mascara? She was at age already? Gintoki's panic switch went on almost immediately as he internally asked: who was she wearing it for? She couldn't be interested in boys yet right? She was too young wasn't she?

One glance at Shinpachi and his nerves faded. The same pair of glasses was wearing the same plain human which was reassuring. The human had on a white and blue jacket on as well as white jeans. Unfortunately he couldn't pull off the  double white look but he couldn't pull off much really. Gintoki had wanted to help his fashion sense but it was a massive stereotypes for gays and these two could be very perceptive when they wanted to be. He would have been found out immediately. Shinpachi was older than Kagura but only by 2 years and he obviously had a crush on her. Everyone unintentionally knew except Kagura; she had no clue. 

"Gin-chan! You stocked up your food for me!" It wasn't really a thanks: it was more of a well done for remembering statement. "Anyway have you got a decent job yet lazy? Have you got a girl yet? Your mother is very disappointed in you yanno!" She took on a mocking motherly tone and prodded him in the ribs hard enough for them to break.

"Oooowww! Stop nagging! I am not the one trying to impress a boy with make-up!" At that Kagura immediately bolted to the kitchen where her best friend, food, was, who incidentally doesn't talk as much as the idiot on the sofa. Shinpachi's face morphed into something that contain both hope and disappointment in one. It was hard to look at. Gintoki sat there laughing his ass off. "Anyway," he had to raise his voice so it reached Kagura in the kitchen. "I got a leaflet for a paintball tournament and it had free prizes. I figured that there would only be 12 year olds going so we could win easily." At the mention of free things they all huddled around the leaflet on Gintoki's coffee table. "We have a team right here but if we lose then we have to pay for our entry. Do you guys wanna do it then?" 

"Yes" was chorused by the two children. 

"Okay then so it is Wednesday today and the tournament is on Saturday. You sure you don't have a crappy concert Patsan?" Gintoki raised a skeptical eyebrow. Shinpachi usually devoted his Saturday to his beloved idol whose name Gin could honestly never remember.

"Nope. I can make time for this. I have always wanted my own paintballing equipment anyway and it could be fun!" 

"Great! Now get your asses back home before your sister has a go at me! Have a great dinner!" He smirked because as he emphasised the poor cooking the kids faces' fell. "Anyway shoo! Go away!" He followed them through the hall and shut the door when they were gone. Finally peace and quiet. But scrap the peace because he thoughts immediately went to the guy he was talking to earlier. He didn't even like the man and yet he was on his mind. It was a surprise catching the Vice-Commander of the police snogging a ginger. Especially because Hijikata was the one to be pressed up against the wall. Oogushi-kun was so forceful in day-to-day life he would expected him to be the dominant one in a sexual sense. But wait why was he thinking about that idiot in a sexual way? He didn't even like the bugger.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Gintoki had started to pace and had missed Ketsuno Ana's weather report. He was restless. Shit. He jumped sky high when his phone went off twice in a few seconds. The first text was from Cathaline who was demanding rent. No big deal. The second was from the unsaved number again asking if he wanted to go out either tomorrow or Friday. That was a bigger deal yet he wanted to go. He was curious. He decided to go with tomorrow because Saturday was important and he was going to get his full 12 hour beauty sleep for it! So with clammy palms he replied and hoped that tomorrow when he woke up he would change his mind. 


	3. Dancing is Okay Until Your Friend Takes it too Far

Shinpachi looked at Kagura as they walked home. She had some suboken in her mouth which was in his opinion absolutely adorable. He longed to tell her how he felt but he was sure she didn't like him in the same way. But then who was she wearing the make up for? His mind kept digging at it as if it were a splinter that wouldn't be dislodged. Kagura didn't even notice his sadden expression as Sadaharu had came to meet them halfway for his beloved master. 

* * *

 

Gintoki hadn't even slept properly and his futon was messed up from his tossing in the night. He tried every trick in the book to fall asleep and it didn't work. He ended up having a cold shower at seven in the morning; which was the middle of the night for him! After that he came out with a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist and one around his neck so that when his much needed coffee was brewing he could dry his curls. His coffee consisted of sugar (lots of it) and a massive dollop of cream with more sugar, of course! He leant against his counter for a while so that the caffeine could get into his system. Yet he didn't know what to wear for his...'outing'... with Hijikata and panicked for a bit until he had a text from his 'friend' asking him what he wanted to do. And after a short conversation they decided to go to the bar, yes the gay one, that they both liked because they were less likely to be caught if things like alcohol made things complicated. So one casual-bar-meeting outfit coming up!

He pulled on his grey, faded and slashed jeans that showed the majority of the front of his legs. He was stood in front of his wardrobe, topless, while wondering what t-shirt he should put on. There was no way he was putting too much thought into this. Not a chance. Well maybe slightly. Maybe a lot. Anyway he ended up with a black low neck t-shirt. He then added leather bands to each wrist and a good few necklaces on. He then pulled his white jacket that had the blue swirls all of it that he loved dearly. He padded out to the hallway where he found his old combat boots from years ago and after they were pulled on he looked in the full length mirror that was in front of him. Gintoki had to admit he had definitely gone over the top but it looked amazing. He tried to run a hand through his curls but they just stood as loftily as before. He left his house and almost ran to the other man's house because there would be a promised breakfast and who doesn't like free food at ten in the morning? 

* * *

 

Hijikata was in a right mess. He was nervous and he didn't know what to wear at all. Like no clue. He wanted to impress Gintoki but he didn't find anything that would satisfy it. He was still wearing a towel around his waist when the man in question turned up at his door. 

"Oi! Bastard, I didn't mean come this minute! Is all you ever think about is food?" He asked angrily. "Come on in the door is open." His eyes widened when he saw the figure that stepped through the door. "Jesus," was mentioned under the raven's breath.

"Ha! Unfortunately not. You are a few thousand years too late for that idiot to be turning up but ah, why are you wearing no clothes?" Curious red circles were drinking in the expanse of skin that was stretched over muscle in the best way. It had been a long time since he had anything like that other than the magazines that were kept hidden away. He pulse was racing slightly. 

"Um, I couldn't choose what to wear." His embarrassment was at an all time high and was heightened by the staring that Gintoki was doing.

"Ah! Well then let's choose something together okay?" This was going to be fun! Gintoki was excited just thinking about it! He pushed Hijikata into the bedroom and his hands lingered on the bare shoulders for a second afterwards. "Right lets get some trousers on first! Um where do you keep-oh here we are!" He rummaged and pulled out all of the trousers that Toshi owned. "Hmmm. You aren't one for clothes are you?" He grinned to the blushing smoker. "Anyway put on these black jeans 'coz they go with your hair." He turned away politely and busied himself with tops. After a few minutes he had picked the t-shirt he wanted Hijikata to wear. It was a fitting light grey shirt with fancy dark blue patterns that brought out the colour of his eyes. "You look pretty good but I didn't have much to work with... In the future we are going shopping together!" At that remark Hijikata jumped back blushing and shook his head furiously.  

"You wanted breakfast didn't you Yorozuya? Come into the kitchen and I will make something." Yes! What Gintoki came early for: Food! He followed Hijikata through the living room and into the kitchen. While Hijikata got busy with pots and food, Gintoki hopped onto a bar stool to watch the other man curiously.

"Why aren't you at work then, Oogushi-kun?" 

"Kondo gave me two weeks off because I haven't had a day off in almost two years. When you saw me in the bar was the first day of my forced break." That explained a lot about Hijikata anyway. "Oh I hope you like pancakes." And thus breakfast commenced and they didn't notice when a good few hours went by as quick as a hare. It was twelve before they decided it was time to head to the bar while everyone was at work or school. Yet unlike breakfast the journey was quiet and stifling. They didn't know what to say or do around each other in public. When the bar came into their sights they both sighed in relief.

When they got in they decided to go to a booth so that they didn't get hit on by anyone else. As they entered the barmaid laughed and shouted across to Gintoki, "you finally bring another guy here and he is already a customer. My business is going to be ruined by you!" She grinned. She was stunning even with Hijikata's poor judgment of feminine beauty. "If you guys are staying for the rest of the day then I expect you to be dancing later!" She turned away to serve a girl at the bar before loading some sake on a tray to serve to the unofficial couple.  "You have hooked a good one Gintoki, well done!" 

"Aww thanks, Leia. So how is business anyway?" Gintoki had a certain familiarity with this girl, this western girl, that made Hijikata wonder. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as they discussed how pretty he was. 

"It's not doing well. I mean the Yoshiwara branch keep trying to buy this place or sell me girls for a cheap price because they know that the money is tight around here. I am refusing as long as I can but I am not sure how long till they get their hands on this place. It is only customers like you two that are keeping me afloat." She sighed and started to turn away. "You shouldn't be talking business on a date Gintoki didn't you know that?" She was laughing on her way back to the bar. 

"H-hey what's the deal with her, you idiot perm? Do you know her?" What Hijikata was really asking was if they had dated. He was painfully aware that Gintoki liked the opposite sex as well as guys and which was his preference?

"We had a fling a couple of years back. Nothing that permanent. She made me realise I was bisexual and not gay. She was nice enough but she had a obsessive ex that I couldn't be bothered to deal with. We have put in the past so we are just friends don't worry. Say, Hijikata, were you worried? Did you think I would leave you for her?" The light in his eyes were playfully teasing but that made Toshi blush harder. It was weird having someone be able to read him so well. 

"U-um does this mean you think of us as a thing?" Hijikata didn't look up from the table and his bangs hid his eyes well.

"Well it depends on how today goes." Hijikata's heart was soaring and wouldn't tame itself. The blush on his cheeks was prominent on his pale features. 

That's how they spent the rest of the day here: hardly drinking the bottles of sake that was brought and chatting to each other.

* * *

 

Soon after seven Leia came off the bar and went into the back of the bar while another young girl took her place. 

"Oooo. Leia is going to do the music tonight! Her voice is amazing and she can make a damn good beat!" Gintoki's eyes lit up with excitement. "C'mon we gotta dance!" 

"No."

"Pleaaassseeee." This exchange happened for five minutes before Hijikata gave up and agreed to the idiot. Leia by that time had set up the turntables that were backed up to the left wall. The lights around the seated area and the dance floor dimmed. Dark purples and blues swirled around the room in irregular patterns. Leia was now testing the equipment that produced a beat that shook the walls. The others in the bar were now milling on the dance floor getting ready for the real music to start. A high hat started and Leia started to sing. The song was an english but it complemented her voice much better than japanese. 

"Oooo, I love this song! C'mon." Gintoki started to pull at Hijikata but he never moved so Gin left him to join the throng of people dancing in time with the bass. Hijikata could only stare at how beautifully the body of the lazy guy actually moved. It was amazing how the dancer held himself and how his arms emphasised his body movements in the best way. The song suddenly changed to another high tempo, loud bass song and Hijikata couldn't stay away. His body moved without his consent and eventually he ended up dancing next to the silver head.

The lyrics energetically weaved in between the bodies on the dance floor and despite the language barrier, the meaning was comprehensible. Soon a new song came on but it was slower and more passionate. At the change in atmosphere Hijikata dared to decrease the distance between their bodies but just enough so that they could still dance. The songs kept changing and the dancers kept varying but Gintoki and Toshi were a constant except for when they went to grab beers at the bar. Hijikata was a light weight and was tipsy at 2 and a half pints. Gintoki couldn't help but laugh at how little of alcohol his friend had to drink to get drunk. They kept dancing and dancing until something disastrous happened. At the end of one of the songs Hijikata pulled Gintoki towards him and kissed him rough on the lips. It only lasted a second and it left Gintoki wanting more, surprisingly. The kiss didn't even open the seams of eithers lips but it was a quick exchange of passion. It made Gintoki look at the clock. Jesus it was midnight! They'd been dancing for ages! 

"Come on Hijikata lets go home!" He shouted over the music. All Hijikata could do was hiccup and nod. He was in no fix state to walk home by himself so Gintoki lent the drunk on his shoulder and started the trek to his apartment: Gintoki's was closer and there was no way he was lugging the dead weight back to the nicotine addict's apartment. 


	4. Waking up is Never Easy. Especially in Someone Else's... House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata hates disorientation. Gintoki hates being outsmarted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had been so long! hopefully I can get back on track with the story without getting sucked into just writing them living together

Azule eyes opened groggily, straining at the morning light. It seemed his head was like a club inside his head because of the merciless pounding. Even in his state he could tell this wasn't his bedroom nor was it his house. The futon smelt different. Like lavender and strawberries which was certainly not the smell his fabrics had at home. Next to his head was a glass of water and some painkillers. The glass still had condensation on it so it was left there recently. He didn't have the energy to get up and take the painkillers even though he knew it would be better in the long run so he lay, looking up at the ceiling while trying to figure out what happened the night before. It was a stupidly long time studying the ceiling, which needed some new plaster and a good lick of paint, before anything came to him.

And oh Shit. The club. The drinks. The dancing. Gintoki. A....A... Kiss?!?!

He couldn't remember it happening but he could remember the want for the action rack through his whole body. Shitshitshitshit. It was the wake up call that burnt the left over alcohol from his system. Just as he was about to start panicking though he heard footsteps in the hall outside of the mystery room. A child's footsteps. Whose house was he in?! His main priority was getting up and getting out of the bedroom without the inhabitants noticing a thing. A strategy was forming in his head. Yes this wouldn't be so hard. Of course it wouldn't and with his soon found motivation he jumped up out of the futon. Then he stood stock still. He looked down. The strawberry boxers and grey tank top were not his clothing. At all. Why would he disgrace himself by buying boxers with strawberries on? He was sure he had put his Mayonnaise King boxers on. Why the hell wasn't he wearing them? Who undressed him? What the hell was going on?

"Aww, Oogushi-kun you should see your face." The voice was emitted by the body leaning on the door frame. "Last night was fun, Mayora, even when you woke up while I was getting you ready for bed and you begged for me to touch you," cue the sadistic smile. "It was so hard to keep my composure as you were throwing yourself at me." Red eyes hung on the smaller man waiting to see his response. All the said man could do was stare like a goldfish because a) how the hell did Gintoki look so good in the morning and b) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! He must have voiced these thoughts, unless the other man was psychic. "Now, now calm down. I was kidding. You have been off with the fairies in dreamland since the club so nothing happened. And why do you sound so surprised? Gin-chan always looks beautiful." You could see the sugar addict preening himself. "Your clothes have just gone in the dryer so they will be done soon and you can go on your way. I don't know about you but I have somewhere I need to be so if you could scootle off quickly once you are dressed it would be much appreciated." There was a follow me gesture as the silver haired man turned into the hallway and towards the direction of, what Hijikata could assume, was the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't huge but it smelt amazing. "I would have made something fancier if I was expecting you to spend the night but I hope this will do." As Hijikata sat down on the bar stool that hugged the side of a work surface a tray with two bowls, a plate and a pair of chopsticks was placed in front of him. Inside the first bowl was white rice and inside the second was Miso soup. On top of the plate was fried pork with ginger. It smelt amazing but it could have used some mayonnaise just to make it that little bit better. "I was expecting nothing so this is a surprise. Itadakimasu!" He had to say it was one of the best non-mayo meals he has ever had. "I never expected you to cook Gintoki." 

Red eyes mirrored the shock that was shown as silver eyebrows were raised in a questioning fashion. "I really like desserts so I learnt how to make them as a child. I was scolded by my teacher because in his opinion if you were going to learn an aspect of something it was only polite to learn the thing itself. So I had to learn how to cook." He had developed a small focused aura that the chainsmoker didn't dare to break. Yet the beep of the dryer snapped the reminiscing man back to reality. So the empty crockery was swapped with a messy pile of clothing that indicated for Hijikata to get up and leave.

* * *

Now Hijikata had left all Gintoki had to do was drag the glutton out of her room and text the glasses to meet him at the paintballing arena. This was going to be an easy win! He was getting really excited at the thought of being able to get some good equipment for the next time him and Takasugi went head to head with one another. He managed with his old trusty hand-me-down JT Splatmaster Z200 Shotgun with Lake Toya sprayed on the side. Hell he more than managed. It was a beauty and a miracle it could be used so effectively. Yet it was time for an upgrade. He was curious to see what kids turned up to the event that had its introduction that afternoon. It would be a great time to scope out the competition. The blood was pumping through his veins. Yeah he couldn't wait.

* * *

Poor Gintoki. His plan didn't work and he has lost all motor movement in his body. As he came into the area for the competitors introduction he saw one team of kids. The rest were fully grown adults. Who should have jobs. Who were at a  ~~~~children's competition. Did they have no heart? Did they come to steal the winnings off small innocent children? Why couldn't they be more mature like Gin-chan? As he looked around he notice people he knew. Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Isaburo and others. The main shock was when the last group arrived. The last group containing a gorilla, a baby faced psychopath and....... and...... and.....

Hijikata Toushirou?!  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES the killing- I mean paintballing will start soon :3


End file.
